


The Case of the Secret Pergola

by Ann_Drist



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Relaxing, Roommate disagreements, Summer, downtime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Drist/pseuds/Ann_Drist
Summary: In a shocking turn of events, Sherlock and Joan don't see eye-to-eye on an issue regarding their shared living space.





	The Case of the Secret Pergola

It was a hot New York summer. There were sporadic brownouts—not due to any power company conspiracy this time—just too many people running air conditioning units and fans all at once. The scent of garbage hung ripe in the air. Joan was bemoaning the fact that her ex-client employer/roommate didn’t offer paid vacation. 

Heat rolled off the sidewalk as she walked home that evening. She’d spent her day conducting interviews and hunting for clues on paid cases that Sherlock had deemed too boring for him. Agitated by lack of work from the NYPD, he was throwing himself into cold cases instead. 

Joan could understand the lull in crime. Who had the energy to plot and scheme in this heat? She couldn’t wait to get home and put her feet up. If Sherlock hadn’t ruined it with any of his gross experiments, there should be a crisp, cool pitcher of cucumber lemon water waiting for her. 

There was a clatter from inside the brownstone, and she had to shuffle to the side to avoid getting trampled on by several workmen wearing worn jeans coated in dirt. Some of them held shovels; two were carrying a ladder. 

She ran inside as soon as they passed. “Sherlock?” she called up the stairwell. “What was that all about?” 

She heard no response, so she kept going up until she reached the roof. 

Sherlock was standing in the middle of a the roof, surrounded by planters filled with lush vegetation, squinting concernedly at his bees. 

Joan slowly turned 360 degrees, taking in all the flowering shrubs and wildflowers. “This is amazing!” She gaped at an arched wooden lattice. “Is that a _pergola_?” 

“Yes, for the night-blooming jasmine to climb.” 

“ _Jasmine_ ,” Joan said rapturously. 

Sherlock gave her a narrow look. “I’ve never known you to be much of a horticulture enthusiast.” 

“You don’t have to be a horticulture enthusiast to enjoy _this_!” 

“Mm. Yes, well hopefully the bees will.” 

“The bees will what?” 

“Enjoy this. We’re in the middle of a drought, Watson. Honey production has been shockingly low, they’ve barely been making enough to feed themselves.” 

Joan felt some of her enthusiasm deflate. “You did all this for the bees.” 

“Well, yes Watson. You couldn’t expect me to leave them to starve.” 

Joan tilted her head to the side. “No, I thought, for a moment, that you’d put some thought into making a space for the _people_ who live here to enjoy.” 

Sherlock blinked. “Ah.” He looked around. “Well I suppose I may linger here a bit, in the cool of the mornings, after checking on the bees and watering the plants.” 

“I may spend every evening out here.” 

Sherlock made a face. “So long as you don’t disturb the bees.” 

“How would I even do that? I just want to quietly enjoy the shade, it’s not like I’ll be setting off fireworks.” 

“Well that would be illegal.” 

Joan gave him a sidelong look. “Did you get this cleared by the zoning board?” 

Sherlock scoffed. 

Joan rolled her eyes. “Well, if you don’t share the roof with me, I might have to write someone a letter.” 


End file.
